1. Field
The described technology generally relates to rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to the development of wireless Internet and communication technologies, portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone and portable computers, are in wide use. An electronic device generally includes a rechargeable battery or a number of rechargeable batteries for use at various locations without connecting to the power grid.